ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Revisioned
DC Revisioned is a comic book series published by DC Comics. Synopsis In an alternate reality continuity of the DC Universe, a group of heroes head to protect their world from evil. Characters Main *'Batwoman / Barbara Gordon' - A young adult rookie detective who becomes a vigilante known as the Batwoman. She was 12 years old when her mother found and raised an infant Kara-El. **'Appearance': As Barbara, she is visually based on Alicia Silverstone's version but as a redhead. As Batwoman, she wears a costume detailed after Batman's classic outfit in the comics. *'Supergirl / Kara-El / Linda Gordon' - Barbara's 12-year-old adoptive sister and the last survivor of Krypton, she was rocketed by her parents Kal-El and Loanna as an infant and crashlanded in a beach of Gotham City, where she was found and raised by Barbara's mother as her own and renamed Linda. She adopted the alter-ego of Supergirl in homage to her childhood hero Superman. **'Appearance': As Linda, she is visually based on Malina Weissman (who played the younger Kara on Supergirl) but as a blonde. As Supergirl, it is the same from the comics. *'Wonder Woman / Cassandra Sandsmark' - The young princess of Themyscira, daughter of Amazon Queen Diana with the demigod Hercules who arrives in New York. **'Appearance': Visually based on Emma Stone but as a blonde and wearing a outfit based on Wonder Woman's classic outfit (as seen in the Justice League animated series). *'Flash / Barry Allen' - A forensic scientist who gets hit by lightning becoming an extremely fast vigilante and is rather quirky. **'Appearance': As Barry, he is visually based on Grant Gustin's portrayal but as a blonde. As the Flash, it is a black variant of the comics suit. *'Green Lantern / Kyle Rayner' - A teenager who finds a Power Ring that allows him to become a protector of the entire galaxy. **'Appearance': Same as the comics. *'Starfire / Princess Koriand'r / Kory Anders' - An alien from the planet Tamaran who was sent to take Earth for the Tamaranians, with her losing her memory, being adopted by the Anders family, becoming a vigilante and later the love interest to Barbara. She and Barbara get married in the end of the first arc. In the second arc (which is set six years later), they have a daughter. **'Appearance': Based on her appearance in the Rebirth continuity. *'Superman / Mech-38 / Hal Jordan' - A former U.S. Air Force pilot whose mind was transferred to the body of Mech-38, a super-android of Kryptonian technology build by John Henry Irons one week after Kara-El's rocket crashed on Earth. **'Appearance': His human form is the same as in the comics. His Superman form is based on John Henry Irons' Steel armor from the comics. Supporting *'Barbara Kean-Gordon' - Barbara's biological mother and Linda's adoptive mother who cares about their safety and is aware of their dual identities. **'Appearance': Based on Erin Richard's portrayal of the character on Gotham. *'Robin / Tim Drake' - A witty teenager who is mentored by Barbara to become a sidekick to her. **'Appearance': TBD *'Catwoman / Katherine Kane' - A jewel thief who shows an interest in Barbara. **'Appearance:' Based on TBD. *'Emily Anders-Gordon' - Barbara and Kory's baby daughter. **'Appearance': Just a baby. *'Terra / Tara Zor-El' - Kara's genetic clone. She was created with a sample of Kara combined with that of Barbara's and the energies of a mystical gemstone which grants the wielder the power to control the elements of Earth. Influenced by Kara's mind and personality, she currently acts as a free-spirited superheroine and lives as Kara's sister. **'Appearance': A younger variant of Kara with larger hair. She sports a barefoot blue one-piece leotard with a white stripe down the middle and the House of El Shield in the chest place. *'John Henry Irons' - An engineer, the CEO of Irons Incorporated and the creator of Mech-38. **'Appearance': Visually based on actor Terry Crews. *'Jessica Cruz' - A rookie engineer at Irons Incorporated who is Irons' protegee and lab assistant. **'Appearance': Visually based on actress Zendaya. *'Star Sapphire / Arisia Rrab' - A teenage Graxosian and member of the Star Sapphire Corps, she is Rayner's love interest. **'Appearance': Visually based on her looks in Green Lantern: Emerald Knights, but animated after the females in the comics. Her Star Sapphire costume is based on the one worn by Carol Ferris in Green Lantern: The Animated Series. *'Solovar' - An alien gorilla from Odym and the wise grandmaster of the Blue Lantern Corps. **'Appearance': Visually the same as in CW's The Flash series. His Blue Lantern suit is same as the ones of other Blue Lanterns, added with a white fabric on the left shoulder. * Antagonists *'Joker / Jack Valeska' - a former mob enforcer who after both being thrown in acid and having a real depressing life, turns insane believing that life is a comedy. **'Appearance': Based on Cameron Monaghan's portrayal of Jeremiah Valeska. *'Alexander "Lex" Luthor' - The menacing CEO of LexCorp who has a horrifying grudge against aliens. **'Appearance': His design is somewhat of a mix between Jon Cryer and Jesse Eisenberg's versions, having a full blown beard and curly hair. *'Cheetah / Selina Kyle' - A professional thief who became a human/cheetah hybrid after stealing a cursed amulet from the Temple of the Cheetah Goddess. **'Appearance': Similar to Barbara Ann Minerva in the original comics, but with a black ponytail hair and wearing a barefoot black two-piece leotard. *'Two-Face / Jessica Dent' - Barbara's best friend who loses half of her face due to a terrorist attack by Anarky's mercenaries and loses her sanity as well. **'Appearance': Based on actress Aubrey Plaza. Her form as Two-Face is half of her face being red. *'Blackfire / Queen Komand'r' - Koriand'r's mother who leads the Tamaranian army and wants to invade Earth. **'Appearance': An older version of her counterpart in the comics. *'Deathstroke / Slade Wilson' - TBD **'Appearance:' His civilian form is based on Joe Manganiello's portrayal in the DCEU while his Deathstroke armor is based on the one seen in Teen Titans. *'Reverse Flash / Eobard Thawne' - TBD **'Appearance:' As a civilian, he is based on Tom Cavanagh's character in the 2014 TV series while his Reverse Flash form is based on the comics. *'Killer Frost / Louise Lincoln' - TBD **'Appearance:' Based on her standard appearance (Prime Earth) in Injustice: Gods Among Us. *'Riddler / Edward Nygma' - A mad man who reveals himself as a psychopath obsessed with riddles. **'Appearance:' Based on Corey Michael Smith's portrayal of the character. *'Floronic Woman / Jenna Woodroe' - TBD **'Appearance:' TBD *'Anarky / Lonnie Machin' - TBD **'Appearance:' TBD * Races *'Humans' - Earth's dominant race. * Issues See List of DC Revisioned Issues. Trivia Category:DC Comics Category:Comics Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:T-Rated comics Category:LGBT-related comics Category:Alternate reality